Dream Reamer
This article is about the episode. You may be looking for the character. " |image = DR.png |caption = The titular character. |director = Mike L. Mayfield |writer = Brad Neely |date = February 27, 2012 |starring = * Baby Cakes * Dream Reamer |prev = "Chinese New Year" |next = "Dean's List"}} "Dream Reamer" is the ninth episode of Season 1 and the ninth episode of China, IL. Summary Baby Cakes' imaginary ex-best friend wreaks havoc in the real world. Plot Unable to play games with Baby Cakes, Pony suggests he find more friends, with Frank suggesting he sign up for a Facebook account. At Leonard's suggestion, Baby Cakes sends everyone he knows a friend request but is startled when he encounters an old imaginary friend of his—Dream Reamer. Hesitating, he sends the old friend a friend request anyway, then has a nightmare wherein the so-called friend sends friend requests to Baby Cakes' friends and acquaintances in the real world in an attempt to toy with their realities. Awakening the following day, Baby Cakes tries to spread the word about Dream Reamer, but his friends don't believe him, instead thinking optimistically of his imaginary friend. Suddenly, Baby Cakes sees Dream Reamer standing in front of him, and when he attacks him, it appears to others that he's going insane, leading to his imprisonment in a mental asylum. The staff realize that Baby Cakes was right when Dream Reamer reveals their secrets. Ready to combat this, they bail Baby Cakes out of the mental asylum, seeking help to stop Dream Reamer. According to Baby Cakes, they must fall asleep with their heads touching one another so they enter his dream world and can take the Dream Reamer into the outside world. As such occurs, Baby Cakes captures Dream Reamer and instructs everyone to wake up; when this occurs, Dream Reamer indeed enters the real world, then is imprisoned. Trivia * Crystal's hairstyle is merely a wig. * In the dream world, Frank becomes Steve, Baby Cakes is a warrior named Man Cakes, Pony is a wealthy college graduate, and Sammy is a ballerina. * The images that move across the screen as Baby Cakes adds friends are of Kenny Winker, Hanz, Nelly, Stephen, Donny, Donna, Stacy Megan, and Dream Reamer. * The picture of Kenny Winker that appears during Baby Cakes' friend search features the stage curtains from "Prom Face/Off". * Frank has Donna, Hanz, Stacy Megan and Donny as Facebook friends, but he hides Hanz and Donny since he reveals he hides male friends in order to stare at the female ones. * In this episode, Donny's name is spelled as Donnie despite the following one spelling it as Donny. * A poster in Baby Cakes' room advertises a movie airing on October 26, 2012. A poster that frequently appears in the history office advertises a movie airing on October 26, 2011. * Ronald Reagan appears at the insanity department when the Dream Reamer is arrested. * Donna makes her last appearance in this episode. Because of the events of "Prom Face/Off", Donna remains faceless. * Baby Cakes utters, "Fuckin' dad!" for the second time, the first being "Prom Face/Off". * Pony stays in an apartment complex called Luxury Apartments instead of Cheap Student Housing, where the teacher's assistant will reside beginning in Season 2. Staff Secrets * Pony: inadvertently killed an acquaintance while intoxicated * Frank: sent pictures of his genitalia to his now-ex-girlfriend * Falgot: is the father of an unplanned baby * The Dean: evidently caused an atrocity in Vietnam * Sammy: evidently is now incapable of ballet dancing * Crystal's secret remains unknown, but it provokes a search of her body. Quotes :Sammy: Why does every human have a band? ---- :Baby Cakes: Did you find Mom on Facebook and bury a hatchet in her? :Leonard Cakes: Laughs Oh you sweet boy. No. God no! ---- :Baby Cakes: Fucking dad! ---- :the insanity department, a Caucasian female doctor consults Baby Cakes. :Caucasian Female Doctor: You can be honest with us, Baby Cakes. :Baby Cakes: Well then, to a bald male doctor you smell tough and to an African female doctor that girl's a ghoulie and to Falgot that guy I'm pretty sure is a river Gremlin. :Caucasian Female Doctor: That's not really what I meant. :Baby Cakes: I'm horny now! to Leonard You're fatter than you think, to the Caucasian female doctor and you could be sexy. :Caucasian Female Doctor: We need to keep him here. He's clearly insane because I am sexy. ---- :The Dean: I thought what happened in 'Nam stayed in 'Nam. ---- :Dream Reamer: Well played, Babe-eth Cakes. Characters Appearing * Baby Cakes * Crystal * Donna (pictured only) * Donny * Dream Reamer * Falgot * Frank * Hanz * Kenny Winker (pictured only) * Leonard * Nelly * Pony * Ronald Reagan * Sammy * Spider * Stacy Megan * Stephen * Steve * The Dean Gallery BCView.png|How Baby Cakes sees the real world. DR.png|Baby Cakes' past catches up to him. BC Dream World B.png|Dream Reamer interrupts Baby Cakes' dream world... FR Sent.png|...and makes his intentions—the destruction of his friends' lives—clear. Accept.png|Dream Reamer's friend requests are accepted. Pony Freakout.png|Pony discovers Dream Reamer's true intentions a little too late. FrankDRVictim.png|Frank is informed that Dream Reamer has pictures of his genitals. SammyCrystalDRVictims.png|For various reasons, Sammy and Crystal are affected by the Dream Reamer. DeanFalgotDRVictims.png|The Dean and Falgot are also affected. BC Dream World C.png|Frank, Baby Cakes, Pony and Sammy enter Baby Cakes' dream world. DRRealWorld.png|Dream Reamer enters the real world unwillingly. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1